


god is great, beer is good and people are crazy

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bad writing like 4th grader writing, garbage, married lumark, oh and they have dogs, surprisingly whiny and sensitive mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: yukhei writes his 'last' will, mark freaks out. kunhang, renjun and yangyang are somehow dragged into the mess.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	god is great, beer is good and people are crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the future, so the will doesn't really abide by the traditional will and testament we have right now and i don't plan to be accurate because why should i? this is just for complete fun B)

_**"wong yukhei, you're officially nuts in the head!"**_ that's the first thing that yukhei hears when the heavy wooden door of their shared bedroom is busted right open by his 'teeny-tiny' husband named mark lee.

yukhei groans by the sudden noise, not really in the mood to be confronted by his cute husband at such an early hour. but what can he do when he did such a questionable last-minute decision. he could only sigh and rub his eyes trying to retain his vision from sleep.

_**"are you seriously considering this?!"**_ mark points at the paper he... almost signed yesterday.

**"i, wong yukhei son of wong yuqi aged 27 years, resident of neo city. do hereby revoke all my former wills, codicils, and testamentary dispositions made by me. i declare this to be my last will and testament.**

**i hereby appoint my partner, as the sole executor of this will.**

**the name of my partner is lee minhyung. we have two golden labradors namely (1) chicken (2) taco, i own following immovable and movable assets.**

**1\. five apartment buildings in weishen gardens. three villas in dream village. and four corporate buildings in neocity.**

**2\. all pieces of jewelry, cash, and ornaments are to be given to my partner in exchange for putting _'god is great, beer is good and people are crazy.'_ in my headstone once i have died.**

**i hereby give, devise and bequeath all my properties, whether movable or immovable, whatsoever and wheresoever to my partner, lee minhyung, absolutely forever.**

**in witness whereof, i have hereunto set my hands on this 9th day of september, 2072 at liu yangyang's residence.**

**witnesses:**

**1\. wong kunhang**

**2\. liu yangyang"**

the younger tries to catch his breath, "please... yukhei tell me this is fake..." mark pleads, continuing his rant _**"god is great, beer is good and people are crazy... are you really serious about this?**_ we can still ask renjun to fix this after all he's gonna agree that _**this. is. absolutely. nuts!"**_ yukhei could only look at the younger with an amused face thinking _'ah, he's so cute i might die.'_

_**"what's with that smug ass grin planted on your face this is serious! you're only twenty-seven and you're already writing your last will!"**_ mark could only add to his banter earlier. yukhei stands and only bear hugs the younger, pressing his face onto the crook of his neck.

"babe, relax. it's not final yet... i still am thinking about it." yukhei mutters under his breath.

_**"relax?! you're seriously asking me to relax?! do you not see the problem here?!"**_ mark pushes the older off him clearly pissed off. 

mark tries to walk away but the older is clearly and literally one step ahead of him pulling him back by the hand and landing both of them straight on the older's bed.

"i was... just... thinking y'a know? i grew up with most of my family members dying at such a young age and there were times where my family would fight over their properties, there were lots of times where they did unjustifiable things just to get what they want and i- i was quite traumatized by it. i want my hard work to be rewarded... well not exactly rewarded but to be entrusted to someone whom i fully trust and know that it would be in good hands. that's... that's why i tried to do a will." yukhei softly caresses the younger's hair looking at him at such a pure look of bliss.

"i- i'm... just overwhelmed. i don't want to lose you yet and thinking about the will is just making me extremely... sad? i guess? i don't wanna think about death... yet. it's so far away, we have still many places to go, things to experience. we just got married... we still have babies to crawl around our house while we stop them from grabbing anything that'll harm them, cute dumb looking shibas to adopt. we just really have so much to look forward for and..." before he knows it, yukhei's shirt is already wet by the younger's tears.

"it's ok love, i understand." yukhei lifts mark's head off his chest and kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete fucking joke. i miss lumark. pspspspspsps lumark come home PLEASE.


End file.
